Нарше
thumb|250px|Нарше в Мире Равновесия thumb|250px|Секретный проход к шахтам Нарше (встречается написание Narche) город в Final Fantasy VI. Это шахтерский городок на севере мира игры, которым управляет его Старейшина. Нарше является одной из важнейших локаций игры - именно здесь главные герои устраивают базу для своих операций, и здесь же происходят многие важные события сюжета, включая самое начало игры. Сюжет Мир Равновесия В начале игры Нарше сохраняет нейтралитет, стараясь держаться подальше от войны между Гешталийской Империей и Returner'ами. Незадолго до начала событий игры при разработке новых шахт шахтеры находят замороженного эспера, что привлекает к городу внимание обеих воюющих сторон. 150px|thumb|right|Нарше на карте мира в Мире Равновесия. Империя посылает Терру, Биггса и Веджа в Нарше расследовать обстановку. Стражники Нарше пытаются остановить их, но безуспешно. Когда Биггс, Ведж и Терра достигают эспера, тот своим магическим полем убивает Биггса и Веджа и разрушает Венец Раба - устройство, с помощью которого воля Терры была полностью подчинена приказам Империи. Терру спасает Арвис, местный член Сопротивления, он же помогает ей сбежать от преследующих ее стражников. Однако те идут за ней по пятам и в конце концов загоняют ее в угол. Ей на помощь приходит "охотник за сокровищами" Локк Коул вместе с Могом и еще десятью муглами - они отбивают ее у стражников, а потом Локк выводит Терру из Нарше. Когда Терра вновь возвращается в город в компании с Эдгаром и Баноном, Арвис пытается уговорить Старейшину и вес город принять сторону Returner'ов, но безуспешно. В это время из оккупированного империей Южного Фигаро возвращается Локк и сообщает жителям города важную информацию, полученную от спасенной им Селес - генерала имперской армии, обвиненной в предательстве Империей и приговоренной к казни. Новости таковы, что на город движется марщем имперская армия, возглавляемая Кефкой, с целью захватить замороженного эспера.Старейшина Нарше принимает помощь Returner'ов по защите города, и повстанцам удается удержать оборону и отбросить войска Кефки во время битвы за замороженного Эспера. По окончании битвы Терра вновь подходит к замороженному Эсперу, и взаимодействие их магических полей превращает ее саму в эспера, после чего она поднимается в воздух и улетает в неизвестном направлении. Банон и еще несколько повстанцев остаются в Нарше, а остальные формируют поисковую группу и отбывают на поиски Терры. Существенно позже они находят Терру, а жители Нарше соглашаются принять сторону Returner'ов и выступить совместными силами на имперскую столицу Вектор. Во время третьего визита в город у игрока есть возможность выполнить вспомогательную задачу (sidequest), в которой участвуют Мог и вор-карманник Одинокий Волк. Одинокий Волк похищает сокровище из дома в восточной части города, а игрок должен преследовать его до утеса, на котором вор берет в заложники Мога. Если игрок некоторое время ничего не делает, Мог начинает вырываться и в результате короткой схватки между ним и Волком оба повисают на краю обрыва. Здесь игрок может выбрать, спасать ли ему Мога (после чего тот присоединится к группе) либо Одинокого Волка (что позволит ему получить Золотую Шпильку, украденную Волком). Мир Руин 150px|thumb|Вход в Нарше в Мире Руин. After the apocalypse, Narshe is overrun by monsters, and most of the townsfolk have fled or been killed. Many doors are locked and require Locke in the party to open them. Mog returns to the moogle camp in the mines and can be found and recruited by the player. A man in a home in the town gives the player the Cursed Shield, and the owner of the weapon shop will offer the player a choice between the magicite Ragnarok, or a sword forged from the same magicite shard. Ice Dragon, one of the Eight Dragons, lurks in the cliffs overlooking the town, and the frozen esper Valigarmanda can be battled and unfrozen. Defeating it allows access to another section of the town mines where Umaro makes his home. Finding and defeating Umaro in battle with Mog in the party will allow the player to recruit him into the party. Сокровища Мир Равновесия The Sprint Shoes is an unreachable treasure in Narshe, it's located two tiles to the right near the back door of Arvis's house. *Elixir x2 *Potion *Sleeping Bag *Ether *Thief's Knife *Hyper Wrist *Thief's Bracer *Reflect Ring *Earrings *Monster-in-a-box: Silver Lobo *Sprint Shoes (Unobtainable) Мир Руин *The sword Ragnarok or the magicite Ragnarok *Cursed Shield *The magicite Valigarmanda Шахты The mines of Narshe form an expansive system of caves leading through and above the cliffs overlooking the town. There are three distinct sets of caves: one leads from just inside the town's entrance to Arvis's house, and includes the moogles' home. The second set of caves can be found north of the town and leads onto the cliffs where the frozen esper is located for most of the game. A rear passage in these caves is where the esper is first found at the beginning of the game. The third set of caves, known as the Yeti's Cave, is only accessible after unthawing Valigarmanda in the World of Ruin, and leads to Umaro's home. A drop-off within the cave drops the party back on the path leading up to the cliffs. In the World of Balance, Umaro can sometimes be seen poking his head out from this hole in the cliffs. Магазины Предметы | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Оружие | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Доспехи | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Реликты | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Группировки монстров :О монстрах в шахтах и скалах см. Шахты Нарше и Пещера Йети. Мир Равновесия Мир Руин Музыкальные темы "The Mines of Narshe" is the track used as the background theme for Narshe, but it's replaced by the theme "Dark World" in the World of Ruin. Галерея Интересные факты *Narshe may have been a monarchy at some point in its history, as Terra's second alternate costume in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy is called "Narshean Princess." *Also in Dissidia 012, there is a trade material named "Narshe Ore". en:Narshe de:Narshe Категория:Места Категория:Места Final Fantasy VI Категория:Final Fantasy VI